This invention relates to a fastener device for securing an undergarment to an outer garment, and more particularly to an outer garment fastener attachment detachably secured to a shoulder strap on a foundation garment.
Heretofore, there has been a tendency of the shoulder strap of a brassiere or other foundation garment to become exposed where the outer garment includes a wide neckline or is loose-fitting, or for other reasons tends to shift laterally along the shoulder away from the neck. One solution to the above problem is for the wearer to wear a strapless brassiere.
It is also known to attach the shoulder strap to a posture-corrective strap designed to fit over the shoulder caps of the wearer in order to brace the shoulders, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,008,468 to Williams issued Nov. 14, 1961, and the 3,027,898 issued Apr. 3, 1962.
Futhermore, cooperating fastener elements including a plurality of monofilament hook elements cooperating with a plurality of monofilament loop elements, better known under the trademark "VELCRO", are well-known for a variety of fastening and attachment uses, including fastening uses for various types of garments or fabrics. However, in order for the "VELCRO" fastener elements to properly function in a conventional manner, both the hook elements and the loop elements must be employed and cooperate with each other in order to secure the two parts to which the fastener elements are connected. As a matter of fact, the advertising packages and labels for many of the "VELCRO" fastener elements include cautionary language to the effect that the fastener must be closed when not in use and during cleaning because the hook half will tend to snag on some fabrics. The obvious connotation is that such snagging is objectionable.
Applicant's co-pending U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,745 discloses a garment fastener attachment in which a fastener strip having a plurality of miniature filament hook elements is secured to the top of the shoulder strap of a foundation garment, specifically a brassiere, in a position for the hook elements to catch the fibers in the undersurface of the fabric outer garment worn on the shoulder of the wearer and overlying the shoulder strap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,745 discloses this garment fastener attachment as being fixed to the shoulder strap or formed as a slidable sleeve for adjustably fitting the shoulder strap.
However, in the fastener attachment disclosed in the Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,745, the shoulder strap must be disconnected from the foundation garment in order to slip the strap through the sleeve member of the fastener attachment.